


Pine and Leather

by C_St_Reed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_St_Reed/pseuds/C_St_Reed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Derek catches Stiles visiting the grave of his mother, the events that ensue are unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Restless Sleep

Stiles felt utterly alone; his only friend had now obtained werewolf powers and had ditched him for a girl. His father was working late just like every night. Stiles didn’t know why but he had hoped today would be different; ever since his mother died, his father avoided the subject like the plague. 

It was decided: Stiles would take a bouquet bright yellow daffodils to his mother. He bought the largest bouguet he could find. As he drove to the Beacon Hills Memorial Cemetery on the outskirts of town, he just thought about how he wished he could do this with his father. 

Claudia’s death was very hard on his father. He developed a “slight” drinking problem. For the most part he had overcome it, but Stiles felt if he ever brought up his mother to the Sheriff, it might cause him to fall off the wagon. So Stiles internalized his longing to honor his mother with his father.

It was dusk by the time Stiles arrived at the graveyard; fog covered the nearby pond, and the cool wind ticked his nearly hairless head. The bouquet was brought to rest right against the headstone. The emotional impact of the simple action brought Stiles to his knees, and he began to sob. He tried his best to be strong.

“One,” Stiles says as he takes a breath. “Two,” he continues until he reaches five, he stood and composed himself. He couldn’t break down; too many people depend on him for him to just break down. Walking back to his Jeep, he felt a shiver shoot up his spine. It felt like someone was watching him.

 

Derek watched as Stiles drove out of the cemetery. His stomach dropped as he walked over to where Stiles had just been hunched over on the ground. “Here Lies Claudia Stilinski Mother, Daughter, Friend.” Derek felt even worse; just earlier that day he had threatened to rip Stiles’ throat out with his teeth. 

He knew how it would look if he went to apologize and to make sure Stiles was alright. He would look like a stalker, not that Derek altogether cared what people think of him, but Stiles was different. He was on a moonlight run when he heard the soft sounds of Stiles sobbing. He felt oddly responsible just to make sure Stiles got home alright. Derek sniffed the air, caught Stiles’ scent, and took off in that direction.

The cold wind didn’t bother Derek, not as much as it probably should have. He was more concerned with Stiles, he knew exactly what lanky, sarcastic boy was feeling. Derek had the same reaction after the fire; it finally ate away at him enough that he just had to leave. Run from the feelings, run across the country to New York. It was the furthest he could get from home. Running didn’t solve anything, Derek knew that now. Derek’s running got Laura killed. It was eating away at him; he didn’t want Stiles to suffer the hollow feeling in his chest.

He arrived at the Stilinski residence to find all lights out, Stiles in the back seat of his Jeep asleep. He had done his job, made sure Stiles got home safely, but he couldn’t find the power to leave. Instead he just stood in the shadows watching Stiles sleep, the last thing he wanted was for the kanima to attack him. 

The evening passed uneventfully, until two in the morning. Derek heard muffled cries from inside the Jeep; Stiles was restless.

“Mom, no! Don’t leave,” Stiles muttered out between sobs. Derek couldn’t take the sounds of anguish that came from him anymore. With stealth-like precision Derek crept into the backseat of the Jeep with Stiles, pulled the smaller man onto his lap, and just slowly rubbed his back to sooth him.

Almost instantly Stiles relaxed and curled into a ball in Derek’s lap. As Derek sat in the backseat thinking about his life decisions, everything that led up to this moment, he picked up on a new scent that he never noticed while riding in the front seat before. The back seat, which should of smelled like dirty lacrosse equipment, smelled slightly of lilac and butterscotch. 

Just then it hit Derek like a freight train. This car, this old beat up 1980’s Jeep, used to belong to Claudia, Stiles’ mother. Which explained why Stiles’ was sleeping in the backseat, and why there was no end to how much money he would throw into it to keep it operational. 

“You smell different, Mom. Pine ... leather,” Stiles murmured. As the words left his mouth, Derek went rigid, he was glad he could comfort Stiles, but the last thing Derek wanted was to intrude on such an intimate moment for Stiles.

Stiles was once again in a silent slumber; Derek felt it was time to go. Ever so carefully he lifted the smaller man off his lap. Unfortunately, Stiles held tight to Derek’s shirt. ‘Fine,’ Derek thought, if Stiles didn’t want to let go, then Derek would just have to carry him upstairs to his room. 

As quiet as possible Derek opened the Jeep door, Stiles in his arms, held tightly against his chest. It was just lucky that the front door was already unlocked, although it made him think: when was he ever lucky? He brushed the thought from his mind and proceeded to take Stiles upstairs. He laid the teen down gently on his bed, covered him up with his comforter, and just looked at him. Derek was mesmerized the way the moonlight cascaded over Stiles, how he glowed. As he listened contently to Stiles’ relaxed breathing, Derek was proud he could comfort Stiles when he needed it most.

The roar of an engine brought Derek out of his haze. It was the Sheriff. Derek swiftly opened Stiles’ window and jumped out just as he heard the front door open. He was just out of sight as the Sheriff walked over to the window, looked out, and closed it.

Stiles awoke to find himself in his room. He groaned as he rolled over, covering his eyes. He begrudgingly got out of bed, stripped out of his clothes that he slept in, and searched for a new pair. He walked down the stairs where he was greeted by his father eating a bowl of sugary cereal in the dining room. 

“Sit, eat,” called out his father.

“I’m good. I’ve gotta get to class.”

“Wait, I just wanted to say,” the sheriff started off struggling to find the right words. “I’m proud of you. I know it’s been hard being without your mother, but I’m glad you no longer need to sleep in that Jeep.” Stiles was confused; his father was the one who would bring him in every year.  
“Besides, I think you might be getting too heavy for me to carry in,” the Sheriff added.

Stiles decided to keep quiet on the subject. 

“T-thanks, I’ve-”

“Got to get to class, now move it.”

Stiles climbed into the driver's seat, threw his backpack on the ground, and looked behind him, confused. He haphazardly climbed into the backseat, trying to think about the events from last night. He could smell it again, the scent of pine and leather, and instantly Stiles’ mind drifted back to his dream. 

Stiles stood alone in the forest. The air burnt his throat and bright yellow flames lifted up into the air. The heat felt so real. Just then his mother appeared. He ran towards her. No matter how fast he ran, he couldn’t catch up to her. She stopped, turned and disappeared. When he finally caught up to where she was, he felt someone watching him again. He turned around to see Peter Hale in wolf form staring him down, but before he could react the giant wolf was gone. Derek had replaced him. Derek brought a finger to his lips and shushed him. “You’re safe now.”

He was jutted out of his daydream by the sound of his father’s taps on the car window.

“Get moving,” Mr. Stilinski hollered. 

The school day passed uneventfully, Scott walked with Stiles out to his Jeep. 

“It was the weirdest thing,” Stiles started out. “It felt so real.”

“You always have nightmares on your mother's anniversary,” Scott said.

“Yeah, but not like this, and then Derek showed up.”

“Speak of the devil,” Scott murmured as the noticed Derek leaning against Stiles’ Jeep. 

“We need to talk,” Derek said firmly. “Mr. Lahey, Isaac's father, was murdered and found torn apart in an alley last night.”

“That explains why my father was working late last night.” Stiles moved next to Derek, opened his car door, and threw his backpack into the back seat. Scott and Derek continued talking as Stiles climbed into the cab of his jeep. 

“And where were you last night when all of this happened?” Scott said accusingly. 

Derek narrowed his eyes at Scott. “Looking after my pack,” he spat out with a bitter intensity. “Fine,” he continued, “fuck you I'll find this thing myself and kill it, none of your save it bullshit.” While Derek was ranting, Stiles caught a whiff of Derek's scent… 

“Derek…” Stiles said so low he was sure even with both Scott and Derek's werewolf hearing that neither of them could hear it.

Derek ran off, Scott went to Allison's, and Stiles went home.

That night Stiles felt uneasy as he laid in bed. He reran his dream over and over in his head; he had so many questions. He wanted to talk to Derek. How was he supposed to start that conversation anyways? ‘So I dreamed about you the other night.’ The idea of talking to Derek about something so intimate seemed unfeasible to him. 

In a dry haste Stiles jumped into his jeep. He had to go, had to go where he was in his dream; he felt drawn there like a moth to a flame. He drove three miles down Circle Street before turning onto the road that lead to the burnt-out shell that was the Hale house. He wasn't sure what he was expecting he knew Derek no longer lived here. This would have been so much easier if Stiles had just had Derek's phone number. If he had one. 

As the cold night air blew against his hood, he was overcome with the thought that he might have just committed suicide coming out here with a killer lizard on the loose. The boards creaked as Stiles stepped up the wooden porch steps. The inside of the ruins felt hollow, sure Stiles had been here before, but now it felt different. Stiles’ hand moved to the handrail headed upstairs as he heard a voice call out to him from behind. “What are you doing here?” Stiles turned only to be greeted by Derek standing less than a foot behind him.

Derek's ears were greeted with a sentence he hoped he wouldn't hear. “Where were you really last night?” Stiles said. 

Derek tried to answer as honestly as possible, even though he knew Stiles couldn't tell if he was lying. Part of him didn't want to lie, especially after seeing him last night. “Like I told Scott, I was watching after my pack.”

“Do I qualify as your pack?” Stiles said before he could stop the words from coming out of his mouth.

“Do you want to be?” Derek responded without thinking. Before Stiles knew it, his lips were colliding with Derek's. Derek went rigid, or more rigid than normal. Derek wanted to reciprocate the kiss but he couldn't. Stiles stepped back, tripping and landing on the stairs. He felt rejected; he wasn't sure why, but this hurt worse than being rejected by Lydia. Lydia he knew was unreachable, but after piecing together the fragments of last night Stiles at least thought that he might have had a chance. Stiles got up and ran out of the Hale house, tears streaming down his face. Derek knew he could have stopped him, but he didn't. He just let Stiles run out. 

Sure, he liked Stiles. The kid could be annoying as hell sometimes, but he cared for him. If he didn't, than why would he have spent his night holding him?  
Kanina. 

‘I need to think about what is important: the thing that is killing people… Like I killed Paige… Like Kate killed my family.’ Derek’s thoughts ran wild. 

“Fuck,” Derek cursed as he ran out the door hoping to catch Stiles, but his jeep was gone. 

 

“Stiles, wait,” Derek called out. He caught Stiles right as he was about to run inside. Derek stepped forward and wiped away a rogue tear. “I'm sorry,” Derek sighed. “I saw you last night.”

“You didn't?” Stiles groaned.

“I did. I get it. I wanted to check to make sure you were alright. You were having a nightmare in your backseat. I wanted to comfort you,” Derek explained.

“Pine and leather,” Stiles murmured, thinking back to last night. “Thanks for being there. I'm sorry I kissed you.” Stiles rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably. 

“Don't be,” Derek said, pulling Stiles closer and gently caressing his lips with his own. 

Stiles felt light headed he reached out and bunched his hands in Derek's shirt, pulling himself closer, getting a weird sense of Déjà vu. Stiles pulled back, trying not to sound like a cliché. “Do you want to come inside?” he asked, biting his lip. 

“I'd love to, but I have to go find the Kanima,” Derek said reluctantly. Stiles sighed; he wanted to be upset but he understood. 

“Am I one of your pack?” Stiles asked, trying to sound cheeky. 

“Only if you want to be,” Derek said with a grin, pulling Stiles in for another kiss. 

All he could do was nod his head yes as Derek walked back down his stoop and disappeared into the night. 

“Good night, Sourwolf,” Stiles whispered to himself, half hoping Derek could still hear him.


	2. Freak Snowstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a freak snowstorm hits Beacon Hills, Stiles feels the need to check on Derek. What he finds will chill him to the bone.

The temperature of northern California dropped dramatically, out of nowhere, Beacon Hills has become an icy tundra. The weather has pretty much put a halt on almost all supernatural activity.

Stiles sat in bed looking out his window thinking about Derek, about what he had just agreed to, being a member of Derek’s pack. He still hadn’t told Scott about any of the events with Derek. He was pretty sure the scent of Derek might have lingered enough for Scott to detect it. But Scott still didn’t bring it up.

The snow stuck to Stiles window pane, and he started thinking. Where was Derek? Was he warm? Was he safe in the snow?

“Damn it,” Stiles murmured. Getting up and pulling on some snow boots, Stiles prepared to drive out and make sure he was okay. Stiles didn’t curse because he was annoyed he had to check on him. But in the previous week, his dreams had become more intimate, imagining Derek and himself having relations. 

Stiles mind had been flooded to the brim with thoughts of Derek, sometimes lewd thoughts would fill his mind as he was relieving himself. Stiles wouldn’t outright admit that though. Still not having a way to contact Derek, he jumped into his Jeep and drove to the one place he knew Derek skulked around the most, the old Hale House.

The jeep handled surprisingly well in the snow, the Sheriff had just taken the liberty of having fresh tires put on the jeep. Stiles drove with a sense of urgency, even though he didn’t know if Derek would be there. Snow fell between the barren tree limbs through the snow Stiles could see what appeared to be Derek’s leather jacket just barely poking up through the snow.

Oh God! Stiles spat as he leaped out of his jeep rushing over to the jacket. Under it was the wet, freezing, unconscious body of Derek Hale. Stiles with all of his might lifted the giant hunk of muscle over his shoulder and carried him to the car. Derek, sat slouched over in the passenger seat, his leather jacket clawed to shreds his jeans obviously soaked and frozen into ice blocks. Derek’s hair had a slight dusting of snow and small icicles hanging off certain tips. Stiles was speechless for the first time in a while. Even though nothing was coming out of his mouth his mind was firing off all over the place. Debating whether or not to take Derek to the emergency room, to take him to Ms. McCall.

“Oh God! Derek, please, please don’t die, I can’t lose you.” Tears filled Stiles eyes. He could stand another major loss in his life. Stiles cranked the heat in his car to where is was blistering, he threw the car in reverse and drove as fast as he could. It was decided Stiles would take Derek back to his house, to hell if his father caught them, this is a medical emergency.

 

The front steps of Stiles home were icy, but with Derek over his shoulder, Stiles took extra care to make sure he didn’t slip. With a certain level of speed and intensity, Stiles took Derek’s dripping cold body up stairs. Stiles feverishly stripped off the damp cold clothes, trying not to focus on the fact he was about to see his crush naked, more worried about saving his life. 

With Derek in bed Stiles cranked up the temperature in the house, stripped down, and joined Derek in bed. Under a large white comforter, Stiles, who was always cold felt like a sauna in comparison to Derek. Stiles grabbed extra blankets and pulled Derek close. Derek lay on his back while Stiles was nearly laying on top of him. The good news Derek was breathing the bad news he was still unconscious. Stiles feverishly rubbed his hands together rubbing up and down Derek’s shoulders, arms, chest, everywhere, trying to warm him up. 

He just laid there on top of Derek trying his best to warm Derek with all 150 pounds of himself. At this point Stiles just lays there speechless, on the verge of tears, at least when Claudia finally died she was in the hospital, and Stiles wasn’t there to witness it. He didn’t know how he would react to Derek dying with Stiles doing everything he could think of to warm up him. By now the temperature of the house was somewhere near ninety, Stiles just laid there listening to the air flow from the furnace, and the steady breaths of the both of them in sync.

 

Fire, heat, ash, the house was crumbling around him, Derek couldn’t move, he was trapped standing in the middle of his home. His family screamed in pain as the searing flames leapt across the house. The memories shouldn’t be this vivid, he wasn’t even there when the fire happened and yet his mind still traps him in the house to re-live the pain and torment of his family over and over. 

Just then through the smoke and ash like a ray of light, Derek heard a voice. “...please! I can’t lose you,” it was the voice of Stiles. The house felt thicker like he was moving further away from the voice. “Stiles!” Derek spoke for the first time, or rather tried to, he choked on the ash. He tried to run but couldn’t find his way out. Again he tried to call out for Stiles but nothing came.

“Derek! Hon.”

“Mom?” Derek inaudibly choked. Everytime he had this nightmare, which was generally once a year, he never heard or seen the voice of his mother. He felt the calm loving embrace of his mother, she pulled him close.

“Derek, you need to leave! You need to go, go towards him. Go to Stiles, only he can save you from this fire.” she murmured still holding him close. 

Mom, Derek tried to speak again but still nothing would come out. Derek wanted to finally say everything he had been thinking since the fire. 

I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. Derek thought tears nearly streaming down his face. His tearful eyes met the caring eyes of his mother, and with that look she knew everything he wanted to tell her. Confess to her. 

“It’s not your fault. Look at me, Derek Stephen Hale, it’s not your fault. I still love you, and always will. The ash in the air was making it harder and harder to see her face. He pulled her closer. 

“Derek follow the voice go to him. Please for me, he can save you.” She held him close for one final second before pushing up, finally allowing Derek to mobility to move. He was free. Now he just needed to leave.

“I love you,” was the last thing Derek heard from his mother before she drifted into the soot and ash. Even though she was gone, he could still feel her embrace on his body. 

“...please,” Derek turned and ran with all his might, ran toward the voice, ran toward sanctuary. As he ran he could feel the cool cleansing relief that he was heading in the right direction.

 

Stiles lay helpless clutching Derek as close as he could. Hopelessly muttering over and over pleds to be okay. Stiles even prayed that Derek would be okay. The only light that entered the room was from the window, the snow constantly changing the shadows around the room. The room danced. Stiles just slowly rubbed Derek’s cheek with his thumb, locking the the image and feel of what Stiles prayed wasn’t the last time he and Derek would be in such an intimate and compromised position. This was genuinely not how Stiles pictured his first time laying naked with Derek. Stiles just imagined the two of them going on corny cliche dates, going bowling, ice skating, the idea of holding Derek’s hand as the two of them glided across the ice filled Stiles with determination that this was not going to be how Derek died. 

Derek had finally regained some color as Stiles look down at him. “Please Derek wake up,” Stiles pled. “Please Derek, I want to experience life with you-”

 

“-I want to be your awkward boyfriend who can make you smile with a dumb joke. The kind of boyfriend that knows exactly where you’re ticklish.” Derek made his way to the voice, he ran as fast as he could. Derek could see him, Derek could see Stiles standing outside the door of the house. Pleading for him to come outside. The heat was becoming unbearable. He reached for the doorknob, it burnt his hand as he nearly yanked the door off it’s hinges to get to Stiles.  
Derek grabbed onto Stiles for life. Derek looked behind him to see the fire had vanished, all that remained was Talia, his mother taking at the top of the steps blowing Derek a kiss goodbye. Derek turned back toward Stiles, and just continued the embrace.

 

Stiles laying in bed, leaned closer and kissed Derek ever so lightly on the lips. And just held him close. He nearly screamed when he felt Derek pull him impossibly into a closer hug.

“Derek!” Stiles breathed in astonishment. “I’m so glad you’re okay.”

He looked up at Stiles through groggy eyes. The light cascaded over Stiles face, making him look even paler, causing his moles to stand out even more distinctly. Derek just looked Stiles in the eyes a look of relief washed over Derek’s face when he realized where he was and who he was with. He leaned up a fraction of an inch kissing Stiles ever so delicately on the lips. Stiles pulled their lips apart earlier than he would have liked but he was filled with questions, mostly about Derek’s wellbeing. 

“Do you want some aspirin? A shower? To borrow some clothes?” The questions were just flowing out of Stiles’ mouth.

“I’m naked aren’t I?” Derek asked with a hint of laughter in his voice. 

“Yeah I needed to get you warm! You were going to freeze to death!” Stiles replied. “What happened to you anyways?”

Derek thought back to what happened before he was trapped in the fires of his dream. Everything was foggy. “I can’t really remember, I was following a lead on the Kanima, when I was…”

“Attacked?” Stiles suggested apprehensively. “Your jacket, it was torn to shreds.” 

“Shit really?” Derek sighed, “That was the last Christmas gift Laura had given me.” There was a moment of silence, Stiles didn’t know how to respond. He knew the feeling of holding onto something because it was a gift, that reminded you of a love you who was now gone. For pete’s sake he still had his mother’s jeep. Stiles felt bad for Derek. Stiles was going to offer up his apologies but before he could Derek spoke. “How about that shower,” Derek said.

“Yeah I’ll get it started for you,” Stiles said finally peeling themselves apart. He strode over to his dresser to grab a fresh pair of boxers. Derek couldn’t help but glance at Stiles bare butt in the moonlight. Stiles threw a pair at Derek as well. 

“Well come on,” Stiles led him to the bathroom and started the shower. “Take as long as you’d like, my dad’s not coming home tonight.”

“Hey Stiles,” Derek paused, “Thanks.” He slowly leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips, “for everything.”

Stiles couldn’t help but smile, “No problem.” He left Derek to his own devices, walked down stairs still in his boxers, to make two cups of hot chocolate, one for him and the other for when Derek was all clean. 

 

Back up stairs Derek steps into the shower letting the warm water and the steam filling the room to engulf him. The water felt so nice against his skin he just stood letting the water warm him to the bone. He started to think back to his dream, specifically his mother, remembering her face, his dream, hallucination, whatever, was the closest he had been to any of his family in years. Aside from murdering his uncle Peter. 

 

Stiles was in his room, he had set down the mugs with steaming cocoa, and gathered Derek’s clothing to do a load of laundry. Jeans, socks, Stiles slowed she he picked up the old leather Jacket. His fingers traced over the long claw marks, his finger poked through a hole and found wet paper. Inside Derek’s front chest pocket, the one that sits over his heart, was a letter. Stiles carefully unfolded the letter, speechless when he saw Laura’s signature at the bottom. This letter was something Derek just carried around with him everywhere, it was important to him, the last contact he had with his sister before her murder. 

Stiles felt empty inside thinking about how the letter was now ruined. Gently Stiles put the letter atop his dresser to dry, and took the rest of the clothes to the wash. Making sure to bring up fresh towels. 

Stiles knocked then opened the bathroom door, “I have fresh towels,” he said. Derek peaked his head out from behind the shower curtain, beads of water dripping off his stubble. “Thanks,” he said turning off the water and stepping out. Stiles blushed seeing Derek like this. Yes they had just been naked in bed together but that was different. Yes he had seen naked guys in the locker room after lacrosse practice, but something about Derek just made him uncontrollably blush. 

“I’ll leave you to dry off,” Stiles blurted out before rushing out of the room. Stiles stood on the other side of the door trying to process what he had just seen. Fully exposed Derek Hale, water dripping from every part of his body and his abs down right glistening. Stiles tried to fight the arousal, knowing full well Derek would be able to smell it through the door. The door swung open causing Stiles to stumble back into Derek, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Sorry,” Stiles murmured without looking Derek in the eye.

“Don’t be,” Derek said proudly. Stiles looked at Derek trying to determine whether or not he had gotten a whiff of Stiles accidental arousal. It was obvious Derek had, he just smirked. 

“I put your clothes in the wash,” Stiles stammered, “I thought you might like them warm.” Derek smiled, “We could always just lay back in your bed.” Stiles just nodded in agreement. 

Stiles sits on the edge of his bed, Derek walks in and drops the towel to put back on the boxers that Stiles had given him. Stiles couldn’t help but stare at the muscular mounds of flesh that was Derek’s impressive butt. He made a internal note to remember this for his spankbank. “Take a picture it lasts longer,” Derek chuckled. Stiles returned to blushing.

Derek sat next to Stiles, trying to think of what to say. There was so much he wanted to say but didn’t know how to say any of it. He had already thanked Stiles for saving his life but once wasn’t enough for that. He looked over at Stiles, who was already looking at Derek with a loving look of affection on his face.

“I’m sorry I stripped you without your permission,” Stiles said trying to break the ice. Derek burst out laughing. Stiles liked Derek’s laugh, that was another thing he recorded to memory, not knowing when he would get the chance to hear Derek authentically laugh. It was such a contract from his normal dreary demeanor, Stiles liked it. So did Derek it had been so long since he last had a good laugh. 

Stiles handed him the cup of hot cocoa, and watched as he took a long gulp. Derek’s eyes practically lit up as he drank the cocoa. It reminded Derek of his childhood when he and his two sisters would play in the snow building snow-wolves. He couldn’t help but smile at the memory. Stiles couldn’t help but smile at seeing Derek smile. They laid in Stiles bed for a while talking, until the dryer went off.

“I suppose now that your clothes are dry you’re gonna get going aren’t you,” Stiles said not at all trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. 

“I don’t have to,” Derek said putting a finger to Stiles chin pulling him up to look each other in the eye. Derek leaned in right as Stiles leaned in and both met in the middle for a passionate kiss. The kind of kiss Stiles had been imagining in his dreams for the last week. Derek’s lips tasted sweet to Stiles and he wanted more, he leapt up and landed on Derek’s lap. Stiles pushed Derek until he was lying back on the bed, their kiss was passionate and desperate, Stiles thought about how Derek probably hadn’t been kissed since Kate. Kate the psycho that murdered Derek’s family. 

Stiles broke the kiss, he looked down at Derek. He looked up at Stiles with lust in his eyes, this is exactly what Stiles wanted just not right now. He wanted to take things slow, the last thing, the very last thing Stiles wanted to do was to hurt Derek, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to. He rolled off Derek’s lap ignoring the obviously slight tent in Derek’s boxers thanks to the grinding. 

“You should get some sleep. You take the bed, I’ll grab the couch.” Stiles said, hopping he wasn’t giving Derek the wrong message.

“Were you not-” Derek was cut off.

“No, no, no, no, no! I mean yes I was into it, but it’s been a long night you nearly died, you really should get some sleep.” The words poured out of Stiles mouth like work vomit. Stiles grabbed some PJ bottoms and a T-shirt, pulling them on, he looked over at Derek. Walked over and kissed him on the cheek, Derek looked Stiles in the eyes and could help but see the annoying teen he had become so attached to. 

Stiles turned off the light and left the room. Derek laid down, trying to process everything that had just happened, everything. Stiles descended the stairs and made up the couch and got ready for bed. 

 

It was about two hours later Stiles had long been asleep, Derek still lied awake thinking. Thinking about his family, or lack of, thinking about Scott, thinking of the fact another person was just murdered by the psychotic lizard, thinking about the obnoxiously adorable Stiles downstairs. The fact Stiles had given up his bed for Derek. He had so many emotions. 

Since he couldn’t sleep he decided to clean up the cocoa, the crept downstairs with the dirty mugs and put them in the sink. Stiles steady heartbeat echoed through his ears, he probably wouldn’t admit it but he kind of liked it. He looked over at Stiles on the couch with admiration, Stiles was truly at least toward Derek selfless. He walked over and kissed Stiles on the forehead, before grabbing his clothes out of the dryer. 

The only article Derek couldn’t find was his torn leather jacket, he went back upstairs to look. On Stiles bedside table Derek had written Stiles a letter, just as he was signing it he heard the all too familiar police cruiser of Sheriff Stilinski pull up. Derek finished his signature, hid the letter under Stiles pillow, threw on Stiles red hoodie and left through the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I realize I wrote the first chapter of this fic nearly a year ago, but I got hit with inspiration and I really like how it turned out. I will probably write another, no idea when. I'm busy with University right now but hopefully before New Years of 2016. Thank you everyone for reading!


	3. Birthday Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek have birthday plans but will something get in the way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As a pretext to this Chapter, which I really didn't intend on writing literally the day after I finished the last one. BUT November 7th is Derek Hale's birthday according to his license in season one. So here we are, 2016, happy 28th birthday Derek.

Stiles awoke to find his father walking in the front door. He automatically leapt to his feet, “hey dad,” Stiles pronounced trying not to sound too exhausted.

“Hey sport, what are you still doing up? Is it hot enough in here,” John Stilinski asked? Stiles had completely forgotten about turning down the thermostat.

“Sorry about that, it was cold. Umm, I was just down here on watching TV, figured I’d just sleep down here,” Stiles lied.

“Well, I’m headed to bed I have to get up in four hours. Night. Love ya,” John crawled up stairs to bed exhausted, Stiles followed suit. In all honesty Stiles entirely hoped Derek would still be laying in his bed, but he wasn’t at all surprised to find his room dark, silent, and empty. Stiles pulled closed the window. He walked over to the dresser, and picked up the letter from Laura, it was now dry.

_Dear Derek_

_It has been almost a year since we last spoke. Happy Birthday, Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, and all of the seasons greetings I wasn’t able to tell you over the year. I miss you Derek, and love you. Please consider returning to Beacon Hills. Contained in this box is a gift I’ve been holding onto for you for years. I bought it a few years ago at a small town leather shop. I hope it keeps you warm this winter. I love you, stay safe._

_Laura_

The letter brought tears to his eyes, Stiles was glad he was able to keep the letter in one piece. Stiles thought back to last year when he was looking into the Hale fire, and moreover Derek, tomorrow was Derek’s birthday. He walked over to the closest and pulled out Derek’s torn jacket. He ran his fingers over the slash marks, he knew he should sleep but he couldn’t.

With the jacket in hand Stiles made his way down the the basement. It was dark, musty and frigid. A single light bulb dangled from the ceiling a small old sewing machine was in the corner, Stiles made his way to it. He started up the machine, and put down the jacket. Riffling through a drawer, Stiles found heavy black thread, and wove it into the machine.

The machine loudly began to move, Stiles slowly fed the jacket under the needle. He hummed along with the machine as he stitched up the holes in the jacket. It took twenty minutes to mend the jacket. Stiles laughed at himself, the obvious conclusions and parallels between Stiles fixing the jacket and his feelings for Derek. Stiles trying to fix Derek.

He brought the newly mended jacket upstairs and draped the jacket over a chair in his room. Stiles returned to his bed, the smell of Derek still lingered on his sheets. He tried to bury himself in the scent. It gave Stiles an erection thinking about Derek, he moved his head and heard the crinkle of paper under his pillow. Stiles pulled the letter Derek had written him out from under his pillow.

The letter contain heartfelt words to Stiles, and Derek’s regret for having to leave. Thanking Stiles again for saving his life. The letter contain something else that made Stiles smile, Derek’s phone number. As Stiles input the number into his phone it rang, Scott was calling.

“Hey, Scottie boy, do you know what time it is?” Stiles asked.

“I was just stabbed,” Scott said. The words left Stiles speechless. “W-what, do you mean are you alright?” Stiles is ballistic.

“Gerard,” Scott continued, “he was trying to make a point. He’s not to be trusted.”

“Understandable. Thanks for letting me know.”

“I’m sorry I woke you up, I just thought you’d want to know.”

“Night.”

“Night.”

 

Stiles debated calling Derek. He flipped his phone between his fingers over and over, he re-read the letter. Even with the haunting message from Scott that he had just been stabbed, he couldn’t help but smile thinking about Derek. Fuck it, Stiles thought even though it was nearly three he was going to call him.

The phone rang, Derek picked up on the first chime. “Is everything alright,” Derek sounded clearly alarmed.

“Everything’s fine. But it’s November 7th, I felt that merited me calling. Happy Birthday.” Stiles said smiling.

“H-how did you know when my birthday was?” Derek was surprised, it was obvious in his tone, nobody had wished him happy birthday in quite some time. “Thank you.”

“No problem, would you want, I don’t know. To grab some dinner to celebrate,” Stiles asked hopefully.

“Sounds nice, how about eight o’clock?” Derek offered.

“Works for me,” Stiles said cheerfully.

“It’s a date.” Derek said, causing Stiles to blush and smile uncontrollably.

“Alright, wait are you safe? Where did you go? Are you warm? I swear to god I’ll come after you again.” Everything was coming out of his mouth so fast, there was no stopping it.

“I’m at home,” Derek offered, “my real home, maybe I’ll show it to you sometime.”

“I’d like that, good night Derek.”

“Sleep well Stiles.”

Stiles hung up, and couldn’t stop giggling. He had a date, a real date with Derek Hale. He laid down, let the emotions and scent of Derek engulf him. He rolled into his feels, before he knew it he was at full mast. Stiles peeled off his PJ bottoms and sweater until he was lying butt naked in bed.

He slowly rubbed down his body, thinking back to Derek standing naked dripping from the shower. Stiles played with his nipples until they were stiff, his hands slowly moved lower and lower on his body.

He moaned as he slowly started rubbing his dick. His six inch, circumcised dick was as hard as it could be. Before long Stiles was full on panting, he was right on the edge. With one last rub of his dick he was spewing warm semen all over his chest and belly. Stiles bit his lip relaxing in the post cum bliss, he cleaned up and went to bed.

 

Stiles awoke to an empty home, and to the rumble of snowplows outside. Surprisingly school wasn’t cancelled, he begrudgingly got dress and walked down stairs. While making a cup of coffee Stiles sent a good morning text to Derek, along with a selfie.

 

Derek was in the middle of talking with Erica when his phone rang. He ignored it. “Morties, is a nice resturant. With good food. Why?” Derek ignored they why, “thanks. Get to class.” Erica walked away, Derek pulled out his phone waited until Erica had left and couldn’t seem him smile at the ridiculously adorable selfie Stiles had sent him.

“Someone’s happy.” Derek messaged.

“I’m happy you’re alright. Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY, again” Stiles texted the same way he spoke, loudly.

Stiles had just put on his shoes and was about to walk out the door, “I will see you tonight,” he messaged.

A moment later his phone dinged, Stiles opened the message, “Until then.” Stiles responded, closed his phone and got in his car. Stiles could barely focus on his school work, he was too excited for his impending date with Derek. By lunch Scott had completely taken notice of Stiles happy excited demeanor.

At lunch Scott confronted him, “What gives?” Scott began. Stiles was so focused on eating he nearly missed his comment. “You’ve been all happy today, plus you absolutely REEK of Derek, what’s going on?”

Stiles recounted a PG version of last nights events, telling Scott how he found Derek unconscious in the woods. Stiles left out the part about the letter from Laura, he thought it wouldn’t be right sharing such a personal detail, that wasn’t his to share.

“And since today is his birthday I’m taking him out to dinner to celebrate,” Stiles said.

“Oh cool, sounds like fun! What time are we going?” Scott said clearly missing that eh wasn’t invited.

“Um, well Derek and I are leaving at eight. Just the two of us.” Stiles said.

“It’s a date?” Scott nearly yelled. “How could you with him? Besides what about Lydia, I heard she and Jackson broke up a few days ago.” Scott was trying to offer any alternative to Stiles and Derek going out.

“It’s just dinner,” Stiles pointed out, “I’ve got to go.” Stiles awkwardly got up and left Scott sitting in the cafeteria alone. Stiles was now clearly peeved off, and just left, not really caring about ditching the rest of school anyways. Besides aside from Lydia he was probably the smartest person in the school. Right as Stiles turned in the hallway he was pulled and slammed against the locker by Erica.

“You know what has surprised me about you Stiles,” Erica said in a cold commanding voice.

“My charming good looks, or my handsome smile?” Stiles said trying to lighten the mood.

“Why isn’t that you smell like my alpha?” As Erica spoke she elongated her claws, until all five of her nails were digging into Stiles chest. “If think this is a game, you’re sadly mistaken if you hurt Derek, I will end you.” At this point all of her nails had punctured Stiles skin, causing him to bleed, he winced in pain.

Before Stiles could think of a come back Erica was gone, she walked away whipping Stiles blood onto her black jeans.

He made his way to his car covering his now blood stained shirt with his jacket. It didn’t hurt nearly as bad as it looked.

 

Derek was sitting in the abandoned subway car that was currently serving as his base of operations. It was the middle of the day, no one would be there, so Derek said fuck it, he wanted to go back to the Stilinski house to find his jacket, but more importantly find the letter from laura in the front pocket. He hoped it wouldn’t be too torn to shreds, if it was even still in the pocket.

As he was looking around Stiles room, he heard the familiar sound of Stiles jeep, he walked down stairs and hid behind the door to surprise him. But Derek is the one who received the surprise, Stiles shirt dripping blood, as he stumbled out of his car. Derek leapt to his side and carried him in. He laid Stiles on the couch, ripped off the bloody shirt and applied his own shirt to stop the bleeding, while he looked for the first aid kit.

“Derek,” Stiles called, “I’m fine.” For the most part the bleeding had stopped Stiles pale chest was stained with dried blood.

“What happened?” Derek muttered in a flat tone, trying to restrain himself from killing who or what did this to Stiles.

“Nothing,” Stiles looked Derek in the eyes. Derek stood over him, Stiles reached out and grabbed Derek's hand. Derek sat on the floor beside the couch just looking at Stiles, Derek pulled his shirt off his chest, it now contained small stains from Stiles blood.

“Help me upstairs,” Stiles pleaded, “I need to shower.” Derek obliged and carried Stiles up to the bathroom. He winced trying to undo his belt, Derek took command and helped Stiles strip out of his blood stained clothes. Derek couldn’t help but stare at Stiles naked body, even partially covered in blood he still looked perfect, his eyes traced from one mole to another. Stiles took a step closer to Derek, and slowly kissed him on the cheek.

“Thank you.” Stiles murmured before stepping into the shower.

Derek just waited with him to finish before handing him a towel. They moved back to Stiles room, Derek sat on the bed while Stiles dressed.

“Hey,” Stiles looked over to Derek, “I was going to wait until tonight to give you think but now seems as good a time as any. Stiles walked over to the closet and retrieved a big baby blue party bag.

“What’s this?” Derek ask genuinely having not expected anything.

“Just open it,” Stiles commanded. Derek opened the bag and pulled out his old ruined leather jacket, which was now mended thanks to Stiles.

Derek’s eyes began to water, he looked to Stiles, speechless. The jacket the thought to be ruined. The last thing he had ever received from his family as a gift. Was now back in his hands, mended but still clearly displaying the scars.

“Check the pocket.” Stiles prompted. Derek did so and found an envelope, with in that was Laura’s letter and a new letter. Derek read the new letter it was from Stiles, he couldn’t help himself a tear made its way down Derek’s cheek, he brushed it way.

“I’m thankful I’ve met you Derek Hale.” Stiles said honestly from across the room. Derek looked up to see Stiles smiling. Derek practically pounced on Stiles to hug him, for getting about his injuries. Stiles winced in pain, but he was still being held by Derek so it was a good pain.

“You’re important to me, Stiles.” Derek said tearfully. Stiles just pulled him into an even tighter hug.

“You’re important to me too, Derek. Happy Birthday.” Stiles pulled Derek into a kiss, and were just comfortable in each other's arms. They cancelled reservations at the restaurant and instead just stayed in for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story written for Sterek Secret Santa 2015. This is just the result of a few ideas that I decided to string together. I may do a second chapter. But that's to be determined.


End file.
